


Kinky Cas

by SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN/pseuds/SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a night of him being in charge is all Cas needs to feel normal again. (I wrote this before S9EP1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Cas

Dean was busy with his and Sam's current hunt. He had to do some of the research because, for once, Sam decided to go to the local bar.

Dean would have gone as well, but Cas didn't want to go. He was still getting use to his human body making Dean feel the need to keep an eye in him.

The ex-angel was still wearing his suit and trench coat, but as a human it was often washed. During that time he had to wear Dean clothes because they were a better fit and he refuses to buy other clothing. Like now he supported a grey shirt and jeans. While his clothing was in a landry bag. He had the blue tie in his hand though, for some reason.

Cas was watching T.V. while Dean silently did his thing on the computer. It was over quickly though. Obviously they were hunting a wraith. He shivered at the thought of hunting another one of these things. He closed the laptop and got himself a beer. Cas turned the television off and faced Dean.

"What are we hunting?" He asked.

"A wraith," Dean responded.

"Doesn't sound like fun." Dean shook his head and took a seat next to Cas. Neither of them talked for a bit and they could feel the tension thickening.

Cas grabbed Dean's beer getting a "hey" in protest out of the hunter. Castiel didn't even blink as he pressed his lips into Dean'a making him grunt with surprise. He didn't push Cas away though, secretly he had wanted this for a long time.

Both of them crawled awkwardly so they were able to lie down on the bed comfortably with Cas on top of Dean. The former angel moved his hands down to them hem of Dean's shirt and pulled it up over Dean's head, having difficulties through the whole process. The hunter returned the favour by removing Castiel's shirt as well.

Cas sat up after his shirt had been discarded and held the tie up. Dean raised his eyebrows suddenly aware of what the ex-angel wanted. Cas didn't wait for disapproval before tying Dean wrists to the head board.

"You kinky son of a bitch," Dean chuckled.

"Shut up," Cas snapped and bent down to kiss Dean again. He began to trail his lips over to Dean's ear and started nibbling and whispering things that Dean couldn't exactly pick up.

Cas sat back up and stared down at the man beneath him. His green eyes were curious as to what would happen next. Cas smiled that Dean was surprised by his actions.

He needed to be in control of something ever since he fell. He had lost that bit of dominance when he fell and he felt lost. He couldn't tell any of the Winchesters that so maybe he could just Dominate one of the hunters for awhile.

He went back to kissing Dean, down his neck and to his chest down to his stomach, stopping at his jeans to pull them off along with his underwear. Dean lifted his waist letting Castiel do as he pleased.

"Where did you learn this stuff?" Dean asked, still in amazement.

"Pizza man." Cas heard Dean let out another chuckle and felt his face get hot. He got himself into a better position so he was leaning over the hunter.

He tried his best to flip Dean over despite the tie on his wrists. He lifted his right hand and slammed it down on Dean's ass.

"Ow, what the hell are you doing?" Dean had turned his head to the side and was trying to look at Cas.

"Um... I'm giving you your punishment..." Cas said, still referring back to the pizza man. Dean didn't seem to question it anymore though.

"Go ahead," he said as if he probably deserved any punishment he got, which would have worried Cas if he hadn't been caught up in his own world. He slapped Dean again getting a noise out of Dean that sounded in between a whimper and a moan. Again and again he brought his hand down on Dean's ass until Dean was pleading he'd stop. At that Cas flipped Dean onto his back again and saw how hard Dean had gotten from what he did. Seeing that made the ex-angel smile and lean back down to kiss Dean'a lips again.

"You want me to take care of that?" Cas whispered. Dean nodded in response.

Castiel moved his way down Dean's body and was now face to face with his erection. He thought back to what the babysitter had done to the pizza man and continued. He put the head into his mouth and kept it there unsure what to do. He flicked his tongue at the tip and got a loud moan out of Dean. He did it again and watched as Dean through his head back against the pillow. Castiel took that as a reason to move his lips down Dean's dick, unable to make it to the base. Cas tried everything not to bite down in anger. As an angel he would be able to take the whole thing in his mouth due to not having a gag reflex. He felt too human knowing he can't do that now.

Dean was enjoying it though which made Cas less tense. His hips had bucked upwards making Cas have to back up so he didn't choke. He began going up and down his dick making sure to lick at the tip whenever he brought himself up. Dean was letting out all sorts of curses and noises, but mostly Cas's nickname, that Dean had given him. Dean matched his movements with his thrusts perfectly.

He could feel the pressure in his pants and he needed them removed. He tried working at getting his pants off as he continued to suck Dean off. It was difficult, but he got his pants and underwear halfway off and started stroking his own cock.

"Cas... I'm..." Dean panted and Cas backed up from the hunter.

"Don't you dare." Castiel growled. He used his nails to dig into Dean's outer thighs getting a whimper out of him.

Cas crawled his way back up to Dean's neck and started to kiss and suck leaving little marks behind. That he did not learn from the pizza man, but had heard Balthazar refer to it once in a joke. The ex-angel grinded his hip down onto Dean's erection also making Dean's hip create friction on his.

"Please, Cas." Dean was pleading now and Cas could help but let out a breathy laugh.

"You're cute when you beg," he teased. Dean groaned angerly and Cas gave him a smile.

"Fine." Dean closed his eyes and Cas brought his hips down to grind him again also kissing him gently as Dean released himself, Cas letting go soon after.  
He flipped over so they were laying next to each other. Cas reached above Dean and undid the tie on his wrists.

"We can't tell Sam," Dean told.

"I'll tell him if I want." Cas spat back, still in control. Dean grunted in disapproval and got up, pulling Cas with him.

"We should shower."


End file.
